The military relies upon proprietary, secure, high-speed networks for remote manipulation of a drone. Commercially available drones continue to drop in price. There is a growing desire to find safe and cost effective deployments of such drones. It would be desirable to remotely manipulate a commercially available drone without the need for the elaborate infrastructure deployed by the military.